


Repressing Grandeur

by Chiiaroscuro



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But is it really fluff?, Can't stop the classiness of Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Gen, Hannibal appeasing Will because he's blinded by love, Hannibal is just really classy, It's fluffy enough, M/M, Post-WOTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiaroscuro/pseuds/Chiiaroscuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas gift for @altessse on Twitter with a requested prompt:</p><p>Hannibal and Will adjust to domestic life together after the fall. Hannibal makes an attempt at giving up his fine wine and expensive taste only after Will hints that that's what got him caught in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repressing Grandeur

"Hannibal, the whole point in starting a new life is changing who you _were_. You can't just pick up where you left off with your old one. That's the first rule of disappearing. Unless you _want_ attention to be brought back onto you and also me."

"Then, please. Further humor me as to _why_ are we allowed to have dogs when that was once a part of your old life as well?"

" _Everyone_ has dogs. It's not that suspicious compared to your over-the-top, luxurious tastes. Who spends almost _three hundred dollars_ on wine?"

"There are far more exquisite wines that have steeper prices, raking in ten times more than all of this combined."

"That's _not_ the point!"

There's a wistful, longing sigh following an equally longing glance at the crystal-clear wine glasses and terribly expensive bottles of assorted wine that the former psychiatrist has come back into possession of. Simple pleasures of his that have to be torn out from his grasp, right under his nose. How is he supposed to handle giving up such a huge piece of him? Yes, it's part of his past life, but old, classy habits die hard. And now, the two men are living elsewhere, undisclosed as it should be and in seclusion, away from outside influences and the world itself. Could it really hurt to indulge in wine in the privacy of his own home? Would it cause a great deal of harm to adorn the rooms of their new home with pristine drapes on their elegant windows? To have luxurious Ebony wood adorning the mantle of the fireplace and nearly every furnished piece that has an ounce of wood in it? Or embellish their joint bed with only the finest satin sheets that look positively ensanguined? Maybe just a smidgen.

Hannibal gives in after giving those thoughts a run through his mind, only wanting to please his beloved Will. "Alright. I'll move on from my refine tastes if it will truly make us more of a target."

The younger of the two manages a sigh of relief. _Thank God_. Even a worldly man such as Hannibal Lecter can be stubborn in his ways, but he can be broken down as well. He'll live. "It will. Now, hand it over."

With reluctance and more intense staring at his miniature wine bottle collection, Hannibal gets up from his seated position and walks over to them, gathering them up as they are soon handed to the former profiler. "Thank you. See? That's not so hard, is it?" There's a pleased smile that pulls forth on Will's face. Maybe now the Lithuanian man can see that it's hard to give up things, but they are all for good cause. He places the various wines into a box, along with the crystal glasses, not before wrapping them up as he doesn't want to give Hannibal a heart attack. _God forbid_ that the refined man sees them even touching as they could break in front of his very eyes. Next comes the sheets and decorations in their room, which leave it almost completely bare by the time they are done stripping away the grandeur that garnished every aspect of it. It could have brought a tear to the older of the two's eye if he wasn't trying to keep up a calm and collected demeanor; that doesn't mean that he wasn't inwardly pulling his hair out. The only things that can't be packed up or discarded are their furniture, in which Hannibal is more than pleased that these things can remain.

Once all of the nonessential items are packed up neatly, the covers to each box are placed onto them and Will takes the boxes outside, effectively burying them under the ground. It's symbolic, burying the past except this is just burying the doctor's out-of-this-world class. The next part of this 'cleansing' is to find the receipts and burn them in the fireplace. No traces of expensive tastes shall step foot in this household as far as Will Graham is concerned, much to the dismay of the older man.

However, Hannibal is just one step ahead of him; he's already throwing them into the fire and watching them burn up effortlessly. As he watches those pieces of thermal paper go up in flames, there's a thought that goes into his mind: wouldn't it have been just as easy to return them? Perhaps this is a surefire way to prove how serious he is willing to turn over a new leaf properly, showing that he's able to give up such privileges for the sake of their relationship.

It doesn't go unnoticed. Not at all. Will is more than happy with his 'Murder Husband,' a satisfied grin that reaches his eyes as he looks on. Hannibal returns the look with a smile once he's completed his task, moving over to the younger man whom in which wraps his arms around the former psychiatrist's middle. "I'm really happy that you'd do something like this for me, for us." Will starts off, looking up at his lover with the most genuine expression of contentment that he can muster. "How about we go celebrate this new beginning this in our _normal_ bedroom?"

How could Hannibal reject such an offer? He more than deserved this, even his glorious items that are buried beneath the ground would agree in his favor. "Let's."

 

* * *

 

Somewhere along the line between their extensive cuddling, having their limbs wrapped around each other in such a way that it could be viewed as a death hold on each other, Will drifted off to sleep in Hannibal's embrace; he became very warm and very content that the only answer to those reactions is to sleep. When he awoke from his mild slumber, the former profiler notices that the other man is nowhere to be found. Peering at the clock that's perched on their nightstand with half-lidded eyes, still full of sleep, Will observes the time. 6:28PM.

' _Maybe he's off doing his usual dance in the kitchen, preparing dinner or something._ '

He pries himself up off the bed, sitting up and letting his bare feet touch the floor; his toes spreading out to feel the cold, hardwood flooring. Getting up, Will moves a hand up to ruffle at his dark curls as he trudges out of their bedroom, down the minor hallway, past the living room, and into the kitchen. Nothing.

In that moment of nothingness, something just seems to snap into place.

' _No._ '

There's quiet barking outside, meaning that the dogs are out there which also confirms the idea that clicked in his head was also true. As soon as the former teacher opens the door, standing there in only his undershirt and boxers, blue eyes become fixated on the one and only Hannibal Lecter, sitting on one of their lawn chairs with his back turned to the house, watching the sunset. Will moves closer, his gaze dropping down to an opened box which then leads to the hole in the ground that he once made along with the very same shovel used. The other box is still in there, still in tact, but no; _of course_  the one with the wine and the glasses is sitting right next to the former psychiatrist.

Moving even closer, Will pulls up a lawn chair in defeat. Complete and utter defeat as he glances over at Hannibal who still hasn't said a single word, sipping at one of many of his expensive wines with his equally expensive crystal wine glass. He knows what he's done. With a loud sigh, the younger of the two leans back into his chair and stares at the setting sun, extending his hand out over to the unstoppable man that is Hannibal.

"Give me a glass. Or two."

"Certainly."

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I had fun writing this idea and just thinking about how it will all work together was equally fun!  
> I hope that it did some justice!


End file.
